fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure Series
The Sky Pretty Cure Series is a Pretty Cure Fan Series created by FairySina. The series is about eight girls, who have the power to transform into Pretty Cures. The main theme of this seasons are the colors, the sky and jewels. Creation The Sky Pretty Cure Series was started in november 2013 with it's first season Sky Pretty Cure. Back then, all details were chosen random, because FairySina wanted to create a rainbow themed season, but without planning. After creating the short description and the name of Akahane Ruby, she decided to let every girl have jewel themed names. First planned for their alter ego but then changed to civilian. Their surnames had to include their theme color even from the beginning! Then, their Cure Names were supposed to be their theme color (red, yellow, orange). But this was not taken because of Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. At the site Behind the Name, FairySina searched named with the right meanings and so she chose the Cure Names. But then the idea of giving them the colors for the names was chosen for the mascots. The names of the villains have nothing to do with the themes, so they are just random. The names of the locations were based on the season's theme, so the fairies' homeworld had to have the word "sky" in it's name. And the hometown of the girls also had to match the theme. The Schools were based on the theme colors of each trio. The items are also based on the main themes and the theme colors of the Cures. And with Episode 13, FairySina started to make little references in this Series. First, it was no sequel planned, but since Sky Pretty Cure only included the colors red, yellow, orange, green, blue and white, and FairySina didn't want to create 3 extra Cures in the prequel, she asked if she should make a sequel to create a pink and a pruple Curehttp://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Sky_Pretty_Cure#comm-22447. The black Cure wasn't planned back then. On November 24th 2013, FairySina created Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, the sequel, and planned last season, to Sky Pretty Cure. The two new Cures were planned as dou like Cure Black & Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart; Cure Bloom/Cure Bright & Cure Egret/Cure Windy from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Cure Melody & Cure Rhythm from Suite Pretty Cure♪. Like the other Main Characters, their names should be based on their theme color and include jewels so Koshokukoi Rubellit and Murasakiiro Amethyst were "born". And since Rubellit was an idol, she also was included in Sky Pretty Cure for one episode. But Before Rubellit, Akahane Robin was planned as Cure Heather, which would had made Ruby and her the frist twin sister Cures. Cure Heather and Cure Lavender got the same powers as FairySina's favorite Cures have: *Cure Heather: Love (Cure Peach) *Cure Lavender: Dreams (Cure Dream, somehow) The names of the villains were based on jewels, just like the Cures. And Cure Shyama was added as last villain to complete the color theme of the season. Yoiki Chris was added to make sure, Diamond is not the only one with a love relationship. For this, it was planned to let all eight Cures boyfriends, but only Chris was left in season. The reason for this was that all episodes were "finished" and it would be to complicated to change them again. And again, Chris' nickname is based on Charmed, like many things from Sky Pretty Cure. The new locations are, similar to the locations from Sky Pretty Cure, based on the main theme, the sky. As FairySina realized she couldn't create another season, that she would "love" so much as she loves the Sky Pretty Cure seasons, she decided to make Sky Pretty Cure her Main Season and created two, short, story finishing Seasons to Sky Pretty Cure to let the Cures have a beautiful end with again defeating their first main boss and becoming legendary warriors, for the earth and the other worlds. And so Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! and The Final Sky Pretty Cure were created. Seasons Sky Pretty Cure is the first season of the series and has six Cures who have the power of the rainbow and have to fight against Catastrophe and help the little mascots from Skyriver. Skyriver got destoyed by Catastrophe to erase all colors of all worlds. Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ is the sequel to Sky Pretty Cure, which includes three new Cures. Two good Cures, with the theme colors pink and purple and one evil Cure with the color balck. In this season, a villain from Sky Pretty Cure came back and created a new evil force to get her revenge on Pretty Cure. And the Cures get help by another world too! Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! is a part of the finishing seasons for the Sky Pretty Cure Series. In this season, a whole new villain attacks the Cures and the Cures get new, music based, powers from their new friend and mascot, Melody. At the end of Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! something surprising happens and the story continues with the next season. The Final Sky Pretty Cure is the fourth and final season of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. It is the second part of the finishing story for this series. In this season, the main boss of Sky Pretty Cure came back and the Cures have to transform into a powerful Angel to defeat him. Next Generation Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure is the first part of the next generation seasons to the Sky Pretty Cure Series. The story is similar to the original Sky Pretty Cure's. It is about the Cures' future children and brings an old villian back. Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! , the sequel to Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure, which includes two new Cures, who replace Cure Heather and Cure Lavender. Different to Heather and Lavender, the new Cures have no 'Cure' names. Its another adventure for the new Sky Pretty Cures and brings an old villian back, similar to its sequel. Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! is also the last season of the next generation of Sky Pretty Cure. Cures The Sky Pretty Cure Series has eight main Cures, who all represent a colors of the rainbow. In Sky Pretty Cure the first six Cures appear, while in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ the last two Cures appear. In Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ is also appears a ninth Cure, who represents the black color but is a villain. Another Cure-like being appears in The Final Sky Pretty Cure. This being represents all colors and the eight Cures have transform into this being to defeat Catastrophe. Main Cures Akahane Ruby is an energetic, young girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Ruby is one of the sportiest students in her age. She always is seen together with her childhood friends Topaz and Amber. Ruby works, along with her twinsister Robin, at her partent's restaurant. Her alter ego is Cure Crimson (キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) and she controls the power of fire. Kiishi Topaz is a graceful, smart, cheerful girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Topaz is one of the best students in school and very popular. She is always seen with her friends or is seen at her parent's horse ranch. Her alter ego is Cure Saffron (キュアサフラン Kyua Safuran) and she controls the power of thunders. Mikanki Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Amber grew up, in a wealthy family. But since she is 10 years, she lifes together with her aunt, because her parents are always busy and visit different cities and countries. Amber likes both, playing piano and playing video games. But most of time, she spends time with her best friends. Her alter ego is Cure Sienna (キュアシエナ Kyua Shiena) and controls the power of light. Midorikusa Emerald is a gentle, beautiful and very popular student from Shiro Private Middle School. Some students would describe her family as rich, but Emerald actually lives in a very normal family. Besides her interessts in science, Emerald also likes playing soccer. But this is something, she prefers to keep it as a secret to her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Cyan (キュアシアン Kyua Shian) and she controls the wind. Aomizu Sapphire is a very elegant, talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She likes to hang out with her best friends or playing instruments espacially guitar. Sapphire also likes singing. But she is not really great at studing. In this case, she needs the help of her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Azure (キュアアズール Kyua Azūru) and controls the power of water and snow. Shirosora Diamond is a very calm, intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. She is best friend with Emerald and Sapphire. Diamond isn't really good in sports but in studies. She also likes to draw landscapes and persons. Although, her family is very rich, she acts more like a normal 15 year old girl. Her alter ego is Cure Whitney (キュアホイットニー Kyua Hoittonī) and she conrols the power of time. Koshokukoi Rubellit is a Cure from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Rubellit is a transfer student who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is a famous idol. And some of her new classmates like to hang out with her. Rubellit is more of a quiet girl and likes to spend time with her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Heather (キュアヘザー Kyua Hezā) and she controls the power of love. Murasakiiro Amethyst is a Cure from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Amethyst is a student from Tsubasa Public Middle School. She often visits the Akahane Family Restaurant which is owned by Ruby's parents. She has a very friendly nature but appears as a cold person. She only talks to friends of her. Some of her classmates discripes her as "totally cool". Her alter ego is Cure Lavender (キュアラベンダー Kyua Rabendā) and controls the power of dreams. Evil Cures Cure Shyama is a evil Cure created by Princess Break. Her basic color is black and she controls the power of darkness. She prefers to be called "Charoite" (チャロアイト Charoaito). Ultra Cures The Rainbow Angel is the Cure like being from The Final Sky Pretty Cure. She is a powerful legend from Skyriver. She is said to have guarded the Skyriver in anicent times and fought the evil, like the Pretty Cures do today. In The Final Sky Pretty Cure, all eight Sky Pretty Cures become the Rainbow Angel to defeat Catastrophe for ever. Next Generation Cures The Sky Pretty Cure Series gets in the next generations, new Cures, who have similar powers as the Sky Cures. But without their knowing, they are weaker than the original Sky Pretty Cures. In Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure the first six Cures transform. In it's sequel, two new allies appear. But different than in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~, those are no real Cures. Shakku Rubin is a cheerful and selfless young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She sometimes is referenced as being the sportiest 14 year old girl. She is the oldest out of three sisters and is the bravest of them. Rubin has the power of red fire and transforms into Cure Phoenix (キュアフェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu). Yoiki Copal is a graceful and smart young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. The most important things in her life are her family and her friends. Her best friends are Rubin and Ammolite. Some people call her the "caring Princess". Copal has the power of yellow lightnings and transforms into Cure Chrysanta (キュアクリサンタ Kyua Kurisanta). Akihen Ammolite is a smart and very calm girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is sometimes really shy and doesn't talk much. But she is a nice person and has a lot of friends. Ammolite has the power of orange light and transforms into Cure Mai (キュアマイ Kyua Mai). Kimidori Jade is a gentle and beautiful student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is one of the smartest students of her school. The only one who is better than Jade is one of her best friends. Jade is also very good at sports and has a passion for soccer. She has the powers of the green earth and transforms into Cure Chloris (キュアクロリス Kyua Kurorisu). Namiao Lapis is a very elegant and talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is the president of the Music Club of her school. Lapis has a beautiful voice and is admired by many students because of this. Lapis has the power of blue water and snow and transforms into Cure Nila (キュアニラ Kyua Nira). Shirosora Pearl is an intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. Pearl is the smartest student at her school and also one of the nicest. She is liked by most likely eveyone she knows. Her best friends are Jade and Lapis. She is also the only girl of all six, whose surname is the same as her mother's. Pearl has the power of white time and transforms into Cure Wendy (キュアウェンディ Kyua U~endi). Kobaiiro Kunzite is a dynamic and resourceful young girl, who is Tanzanite's best friend. She and her sister attend to Tsubasa Public Middle School. Her family own a flower shop. Kunzite has the power of pink love and transforms into Cherry Topaz (チェリートパーズ Cherī Topāzu). She is Tanzanite's Pretty Cure partner. Out of the duo, she resemples the day sky. Shidzuki Tanzanite is a calm and nice young girl, who loves to watch the sky. Tanzanite is Kunzite's best friend. Both attend to the same school. She always hopes to help other people finding their dream. Tanzanite has the power of purple dreams and transforms into Grape Topaz (グレープトパーズ Gurēpu Topāzu). She is Kunzite's Pretty Cure partner. Out of the duo, she resemples the night sky. Manga Series *'Sky Pretty Cure Manga (Vol. 1 + 2)' *'Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Manga (Vol. 1 + 2)' *'Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Manga' *'The Final Sky Pretty Cure Manga' Special Stories *'Sky Pretty Cure: Kamain no Monogatari' *'Sky Pretty Cure: Niji no Densetsu' Music Sky Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! The Final Sky Pretty Cure Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure !Jewel Revolution! Disclaimer The anime Pretty Cure belongs to Toei Animation! The Sky Pretty Cure Series, it's characters, items, locations, etc. are created by and belong to User:FairySina! References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Series Page Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairySina's main series